<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Romeo by allthestarsshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430360">My Romeo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestarsshine/pseuds/allthestarsshine'>allthestarsshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Not my best, Pure, Theater Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestarsshine/pseuds/allthestarsshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n keeps something that is very important to her from her boyfriend, Bill Denbrough</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Romeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>your last name is anderson in this okay? okay :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s one of those days where the weather is perfect, but you know that it’s going to be one of the last days before it gets cold. Up in Maine, it starts to cool really quickly after summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Bill and Y/n make the most of it, soaking in the sun during their lunch period. They sit under their tree, trading food like third graders, or reading from the same book, or just simply enjoying each other’s presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though they’ve been dating for months, they still haven’t seem to have gotten through the honeymoon phase. The Losers definitely tease Bill about it, but they’re all just a tiny bit jealous. It’s a jealousy that’s overpowered by happiness for him, especially because he’s so light-hearted and giddy now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They met a little less than a year ago at the local diner. Bill was just getting takeout for him and his friends, and when he pulled into a parking spot, she came storming out of the diner. Y/n threw open her car door, hopped in, and aggressively slammed it shut again. “Damn it!” she yelled, giving the steering wheel a good smack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill recognized her from school, and, being Bill, went to check on her. He left his car and gently tapped on her window. She jumped, startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/n rolled down her window. “Yeah,” she said. “I’m sorry you had to see that; I didn’t realize that you were in your car…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s f-f-fine, I j-just wanted to m-m-make sure you were-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend stood me up again,” Y/n blurted out. It took Bill aback, considering he doesn’t talk to her. In fact, the only thing he knows about her is what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> is her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-a-again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded miserably. “He does this once in a blue moon, most notably when he ditched our three month anniversary to ‘work on a project’ with this really hot girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m s-s-sorry to hear th-that…” he scratched his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I should break up with him?” Y/n asked, her eyes widening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I-I-I don’t know m-m-much about the sit-sit-situation at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bill, please,” Y/n said. It shouldn’t have surprised him so much that a girl he went to school with for years knew his name, but it did. “If you were dating someone who stood you up multiple times, but always apologized for it, what would you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still didn’t know how to respond, so Bill just stood there, stammering for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does always have a sincere apology. And he makes it up to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Bill found his words. “P-p-personally, I don’t think it-it-it’s a great re-re-relationship. But th-that’s just me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Philip loves me very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-do you l-l-love him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That question hit Y/n. She’s been very attracted to Philip, but she didn’t really think of him non-stop like you should with your partner. And the butterflies weren’t there anymore when they kissed either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-w-well, there’s y-y-your answer,” he shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/n took Bill’s advice to heart. From that moment on, the two began to talk every day and started going out just a month later. Both of their friends highly approve of the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today at lunch, Bill asks her if she wants to go swimming at the quarry after school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of c-c-course, w-when else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I have, uh, tutoring. Spanish tutoring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill’s really surprised; he didn’t know she was struggling with Spanish. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m actually going to have it almost every day after school, indefinitely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “M-m-maybe we c-c-can hang out th-this weekend, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely! Hey, are you feeling better? I remember you had a headache yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/n is really quick to change the subject because she’s not actually going to Spanish tutoring today. She’s starting rehearsal for the fall play, Romeo and Juliet. And Y/n is Juliet. But she wants to keep it a secret from everyone but her theater friends, for personal reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, muh-much b-b-better, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she’s safe. For now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, at the end of the day, Bill offers to walk her to the Spanish room. What is she supposed to say? No? So he does, and she stands at the door, waving as he walks down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah shit, rehearsal starts in two minutes,” Y/n says out loud when Bill leaves. She has to sprint to the auditorium but, unfortunately, is still late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look who decided to join us,” the director comments, “our leading lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So sorry, Mrs. Waigner! Long story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Waigner gives her a passive aggressive smile as she scurries to grab a chair and squeeze in the circle next to her best friend, Lilly. On her other side is Zoe, another theater friend from the class below her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/n digs out a highlighter from her bookbag as everyone stares at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your script,” the director passes it down the circle until it reaches Y/n. She opens it up and begins to highlight her lines. “Now that everyone’s here, we can start our read through. Chorus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two households, both alike in dignity…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the chorus say their narration, Y/n and Lilly start whispering to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story short, I was with Bill. I told him I had Spanish tutoring today, so he walked me to Senora’s.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell him the truth?” she asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how Philip hated me doing theater. He told me it’s a waste of my time and that it’s a weird activity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend. Your current boyfriend is completely different from him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoe wasn’t eavesdropping, but when she overhears the word “boyfriend,” she needs to know what’s going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, you’re dating someone new? Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bill Denbrough. The baseball player in my class,” Y/n answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bill, Bill…. Oh, Stuttering Bill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t call him that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. But damn, girl, he’s cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grins. “He is, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n’s in looooove!” Lilly gushes, earning a ‘shut up’ in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies!” the director calls to them, putting a finger to her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” they all giggle, earning more glares from the underclassmen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After rehearsal, Y/n drives home and calls Bill first thing. He asks her about tutoring, so she has to BS some stuff about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> It’s going to be a long couple months</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Y/n thinks. She feels bad about lying, but Bill absolutely cannot know that she’s a theater kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, as she is gifted in acting, she’s able to keep her secret really well. Things start to get difficult over tech week, though. Especially since there are now weekend rehearsals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So after weeks to come up with an excuse, Y/n tells Bill that she’s grounded and can’t hang out with friends. To ensure that he won’t come over, she says that her parents won’t let her friends visit her either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Bill is starting to get suspicious. He doesn’t think she’s cheating on him or anything, but he feels like she doesn’t want to spend time with him anymore. And he’s starting to get hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday of show week, Bill and Y/n’s English teacher tells their class that she’ll be offering extra credit to anyone who sees the fall play (because they read Romeo and Juliet freshman year). Bill thinks it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>opportunity to hang out with Y/n, and he runs to her after class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n! L-l-let’s see the puh-play on Friday!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Bill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-c-come on, it’s extra cr-credit, you-you-you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/n hugs her books to her chest, heart pounding. “I really can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sa-Saturday or Sun-Sunday, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to my grandparents this weekend. They live in Portland.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill looks crestfallen, and it breaks her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, hon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-w-why don’t you j-just say it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice isn’t angry, just quiet and sad. Confused, Y/n tilts her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That y-y-you want to break up w-with m-me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that really what he thinks?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping him into a one-armed hug, Y/n rubs his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to break up with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-b-but we never hang out an-an-anymore…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because I’ve been super busy. I love spending time with you, and I miss it. But I’ve been meaning to tell you that it’s my last week of Spanish tutoring! I’ve gotten a lot better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Bill cheers. “C-c-c-congrats!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t congratulate me till after my session on Thursday. I’ll call you when it’s over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He agrees, and they decide to go on a date next Monday- their first one in weeks. Y/n doesn’t know what she’s more excited about: the date or the fact that she won’t have to lie anymore soon. She gives him a sweet little goodbye kiss and runs to her next class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill is a bit disappointed that Y/n can’t go see the play with him, but he really wants that English extra credit, despite Y/n’s assurances that it was probably really low quality and not worth the ticket money. So he decides to invite Richie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Richie accepts, so the two go to the school Friday night. They get there a few minutes late, as per usual, and find two seats together in the middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The show had already started, so they can’t read their programs in the dark. Luckily, the cast is only on scene two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill and Richie weren’t expecting to enjoy it, but they actually found it really cool because they made it so it takes place during the 1940s era. The costumes, set pieces, and actors are really amazing for a high school production.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it’s time for scene three, they’re fully immersed in the show. Then Juliet enters, her beautiful hair in one of those vintage snoods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie’s jaw drops. “Holy shit! Isn’t that your girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill is frozen in shock. “No w-w-way… it c-can’t b-be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How now! Who calls?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God, that’s her voice. It </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> her!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had absolutely no clue… Why didn’t she tell him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He can’t take his eyes off of Y/n. She looks angelic, and she’s absolutely perfect for the role. It’s almost as if she was born to play Juliet. Bill isn’t sure why, but when she enters for the party scene in victory rolls and a pretty white dress, he gets chills all over his body. They never leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time intermission rolls around, he’s speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Richie says again. “Y/n is incredible!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no cl-cl-clue.... I f-f-feel like a shit b-b-boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, Big Bill? She didn’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. It’s not that he blames her for not telling him. Maybe she felt like she couldn’t? Maybe he said something to her that made her feel uncomfortable about telling him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bill starts to walk to the bathroom, he runs into Y/n’s parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, sweetie!” her mother holds out her arms to hug him while her father offers him a handshake. They don’t look surprised to see Bill, so Y/n must not have told them that she was keeping the play a secret from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, M-Mr and Mrs An-An-Anderson. Y/n is w-w-wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. We’re so proud of her,” Mrs. Anderson beams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights outside blink, indicating that the play is about to resume in two minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy the rest of the show, son,” Mr. Anderson says as he takes his wife back to the auditorium. Bill runs to the bathroom and gets back to his seat right on time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second half of the show is even better, if possible. Bill doesn’t even blink whenever Y/n is on stage. He doesn’t look away, even if the focus isn’t on her. He’s amazed by how she can stay in character no matter what’s going on. She recites her lines so flawlessly, like she’s known them her entire life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there’s her death scene. The way she cries gentle, real tears over Romeo and pecks his lips. How she slowly takes off the gun strapped across his chest, holding up to her heart. The world waits in silence for a moment. Then she pulls the trigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Y/n throws her body back, Bill begins to shed a couple tears himself. It feels so real. How could he ever lose his Y/n? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the show ends, and it’s time for bows. Y/n is the second to last to bow, but the first to get a standing ovation. Bill applauds the most of all. As she blows a kiss to the audience, Richie screams at the top of his lungs, “THAT’S HIS GIRLFRIEND!” and points at Bill. Her eyes widen in shock, and she almost forgets to gesture to her co-star. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bill’s here? What the hell? Did he know I was lying the whole time? Did he totally hate it? Is he totally pissed off at me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the group bow, the cast runs backstage and fixes their hair before going out to their friends and family. First, Y/n stops to talk to her parents, but then she sees Bill, standing awkwardly on the side. His hands are in his pockets, and he’s looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bill,” she calls to him. His face lights up when he hears her voice. He jogs over to hug and kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Y/n! What- w-w-why didn’t you t-t-tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, ab-ab-about your puh-period. Of c-c-course about this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushes faintly, murmuring, “I thought you’d think it was stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Playing with her vintage curls, he frowns. “St-st-stupid? I w-w-would nuh-never think that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she shrugs. “My ex always hated it when I did shows, so I guess some part of me thought you wouldn’t like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-h-how could I thuh-think that? I l-l-love you, no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you liked it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was p-p-perfect. You are the p-p-perfect J-Juliet,” he smiles, pulling her into another hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry I lied to you. About the tutoring and the being grounded and going to my grandparents. All of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I for-forgive you,” he says, kissing her cheek. “Listen, I came w-w-with Ri-Richie, so I n-need to get home. B-b-but I’ll come b-back for your last show, I pruh-promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Bill. You’ll always be my Romeo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he keeps that promise. He shows up to the Sunday performance with a bouquet of flowers and Georgie, who adores Y/n. Afterwards, he gets a billion pictures with her and takes her out for ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few months, Bill brags to anyone who will listen that </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> girlfriend was the star of the show.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>